A Blind Date Turned Out To Be The Best Date
by the-blossom-and-the-bee
Summary: AU where Cas is set up on a blind date by Anna, but doesn't really want to be there. Dean is tricked into a blind date by Sam. Neither of them want to be on this date, will they enjoy themselves anyways? All fluff and cuteness. Mild swearing because Dean, of course.


I'm currently on Winter Break from school and a friend and I are doing a challenge to write and post one new story every day of break [minus Christmas]. So this is story number one. It's just a fluffy piece about a blind date.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Anna, Sammy, Dean, or Cas. And I've been told it's not worth it to sell my soul to a crossroads demon in order to own them. Bummer.<br>Please, please, please Read & Review!

"Anna, really?" Castiel Novak pleaded. "Can't you let me off for another year?"  
>Anna giggled "No, Cassie. Otherwise you'll spend every night alone for another year."<br>Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm not alone, I have you."  
>Anna gave him an unamused look. "It's one date, one night a year. Try to enjoy, would you!"<br>Castiel sighed. He doesn't know why he ever agreed to this arrangement with Anna. Once a year, Anna set him up on a blind date, which he usually didn't enjoy. Anna said he didn't get out enough, which might be true, since other than the blind dates Cas went on approximately zero dates a year. His excuse was being devoted to his job teaching high school English and not having much time to meet new people let alone go on dates. Anna didn't have that problem.  
>"Come on Castiel, I promise this guy is a good one! He's kind and smart, he's charming and strong and <em>dreamy.<em>"  
>"You say that about literally all of the men you set me up with." Cas said monotonously.<br>"But this time I really mean it," Anna laughed  
>"You say that every time too."<br>"Oh whatever. Your date is tomorrow night at the new sushi restaurant downtown. You'd better show." Cas just rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey Dean, so my birthday is tomorrow." Sam Winchester said to his older brother.  
>"Oh is it?" Dean replied casually. "I'd forgotten. It's not as if you've been reminding <em>every 3 hours <em>for the past month."  
>"Shut up, Jerk."<br>"Bitch." Dean shot back.  
>"Anyways, so you're taking me to dinner, right?" Sam smiled slyly.<br>"Didn't we celebrate your birthday last year?" Dean questioned sarcastically while Sam looked at him flatly. Dean sighed, "Joking, Sammy. I'll take you wherever you want to go for your birthday."  
>"Good. There's a new place downtown, a sushi restaurant, that I want to go to."<br>"Sushi?" Dean scrunched up his face and asked incredulously.  
>"My birthday, my choice." Sammy smiled mischievously. Dean said nothing. "I have to work late tomorrow though, so we'll meet there at seven. Oh, and I invited another friend to join us too."<br>Dean, tired of Sam's incessant details, nodded offhandedly and agreed to whatever Sammy said.

Dean Winchester wandered into the sushi restaurant the next evening at 6:58. The business was nearly full and dimly lit and filled with the stench of cooking oil and raw fish. Dean glanced around, trying to spot Sam. Unable to see his younger brother in the dark room, Dean strolled up to the hostess' stand. "Uhh is there a reservation for Winchester?" A 20-some year old lady with long acrylic nails painted eggplant purple clicked away at the keyboard in front of her.  
>"Winchester, yes. 7:00, table for two." The lady checked her computer screen again and marched away. Dean followed her to a corner table in the back of the restaurant, confused as they approached a table already occupied by a dark-haired man with a crooked tie and a trench coat.<br>Dean began to protest when the man looked up, with a bored, and incredibly handsome, expression on his face, "Dean Winchester?"  
>"Your waitress will be right with you." The hostess interjected.<br>Dean furrowed his brow, puzzled by the situation. "I don't understand," Dean shook his head. "Where's Sam?"  
>The bored man also crinkled his eyebrows together. "Sam?"<br>"I'm supposed to meet my brother, Sammy, here for his birthday dinner but-" Dean was interrupted by a mirthless laugh. Cas couldn't help but be amused by the stranger's highly attractive confusion.  
>"Dean Winchester, I believe you've been deceived."<br>"I really don't like that you know what's going on here and I don't." Dean growled.  
>The man seated across from Dean smiled. "Castiel Novak," he stated.<br>"Great. That still doesn't explain what's happening."  
>"Well you see, I was told that I was being set up on a blind date with one Dean Winchester, against my will I might add, and it seems to me that your brother, Sam, I presume, asked you to meet him for dinner when in reality he was setting you up – with me." Apathy rained from Castiel's words.<br>Dean mulled over this in his mind, running a hand through his dark blond hair, while a curly-haired waitress brought two glasses of water. Castiel ordered dinner for the pair, watching while Dean was still deep in thought.  
>"Son of a –" Dean grumbled under his breath.<br>"Are you up to speed now, Dean?" Castiel asked, eyes twinkling at the handsomely chiseled man.  
>Dean glared at Castiel, unamused. "Remind me, why are you here again?"<br>"Well, I suppose you could say it's because my little sister, Anna, have me wrapped around her finger."  
>Dean chuckled, "I know what that's like." He raised his glass to Castiel.<br>The two sat in comfortable silence until the waitress arrived with plates of raw fish, rice, seaweed, and vegetables.  
>Castiel eyed the meal. "Knock yourself out, Dean." He gestured to the plates between them.<br>"Well thanks, Cas." Dean pursed his lips. "Dare you to go first."  
>Cas raised a single eyebrow. "How about no." Dean liked the other man's bluntness. He was pretty adorable.<br>"Double dare," Dean smiled  
>"Can't argue with that," Castiel shrugged his shoulders and selected a piece of sushi. Slowly and carefully he lifted a circular piece to his chapped lips. At the last second, Cas tossed the piece back onto the plate, "nope. I can't, I don't even like sushi. Why are we here?"<br>Dean laughed at the handsome man's irritated attitude. "There's a diner, right down the block. They've got the best burger and fries in town, and don't even get me stated on the pie," Dean stated dreamily. Dean looked at him expectedly.  
>Cas and Dean locked eyes and smiled. Castiel nodded. They gathered up their things, leaving the sushi at the table, and raced out of the fancy restaurant to the hole-in-the-wall diner down the street.<p>

"Ok, let me get this straight, you have a brother named Lucifer? As in Satan?" Dean gaped while the other man chuckled.  
>"I don't think my parents purposefully meant to name him after the devil, but yes all my siblings and I are named after angels."<br>"Lucifer," Dean laughed, shaking his head.  
>"Our family has its, ah, quirks." Cas hitched up his mouth into a lopsided smile. Dean could look at the man's smile all night. Dean beamed back and grabbed a handful of fries.<br>"Do you always eat fries six at a time?" Castiel winked at Dean who was grinding up a mouthful of crispy fried potato.  
>Dean paused, his mouth stuffed. "I'm adorable," he garbled.<br>Cas nodded in agreement.  
>"So tell me Cassie," Castiel grimaced at the nickname, "Sorry, Cas," Dean corrected. "What do you do for a living?"<br>"I teach high school English at North High School. Mainly I teach literature and writing classes." Cas smiled, thinking of his job and his students, both of which he loved. Dean's eyes crinkled up as he smiled at the handsome man across from him.  
>"What do you do, Dean?" Cas questioned and took a bite of his cheeseburger.<br>"My father, Bobby, and I own a salvage yard and car repair shop on the edge of town. I fix up cars, build ones from scrap people sell to us, stuff like that."  
>Cas scolded himself when he began to think of Dean leaning over the hood of a car on a hot day, sweaty, and most likely shirtless. Cas swallowed quickly in attempt to wipe the image of shirtless Dean from his mind.<br>"Why do you teach, Castiel?"  
>Cas bit his lip, "When I was in school I wasn't exactly popular, or liked. I was bullied a lot because I was scrawny," <em>Not anymore<em>, Dean thought, "dorky, and awkward. To escape from the real world I read and wrote a lot. It was a way of travelling to a different world, that wasn't so crappy, and visiting or creating new worlds that I actually enjoyed. I chose to become an English teacher so I could bring that to other kids who needed it." Castiel cast his eyes downward shyly.  
>Dean leaned back, inspecting his date. This man was obviously passionate and dedicated and loving. 'Wow' was the only word that would come to Dean's mind. Dean just stared at Cas, amazed by the man. Cas grinned shyly back at Dean.<br>The two men hiked up another conversation and began chatting and laughing until the diner closed at two in the morning.  
>The couple was kicked out of the restaurant at the wee hours of the morning but still they stood outside of the building talking, neither of them wanting the night to end, even though Castiel wavered as he stood and couldn't stop yawning.<br>Dean gripped Castiel's shoulder, "We probably should get going, huh? You do have to get up and teach in six hours."  
>Cas agreed. "Goodnight Dean, I had a lot of fun tonight." He looked up at the taller man through his dark lashes.<br>"Same." Dean replied. He leaned in close to Cas. _Damn. I want to kiss him._ Dean was close enough to Cas that he could feel the heat of his breath on his face. He could see each of the faint wrinkles around the man's eyes. He could see Castiel's chapped lips and his impossibly blue eyes. Castiel's breath hitched. Dean swallowed. He closed the span between the two, turning his head at the last moment and pressing his lips to Cas' cheek.  
>"Goodnight Castiel." Dean backed away, smiling gently as he left the most wonderful night he'd had in years.<p>

No matter what Castiel did the next day he couldn't get his mind off Dean Winchester. The man's dirty blond hair, chiseled jaw, muscular physique, and kind personality added up to being the most attractive and dreamy man Cas had ever met.  
>The only downside was after their date, they hadn't exchanged numbers, and there was no promise of another date, nothing. Cas wanted to see Dean again he just didn't know how.<br>A loud bell rang overhead, signaling the start of third period. Cas began teaching his literature class, discussing social class and structure of 19th century England. Fifteen minutes into the class period the classroom door swung open. Cas turned to face the tardy student but instead was staring at Mr. Dreamy – A.K.A Dean Winchester.  
>The class erupted in whispers and muffled giggles. Castiel's heart raced. "Um class, begin reading chapter five of Pride and Prejudice. I'll be right back." Cas exited the classroom, Dean following close behind.<br>"What? How? I -" Cas struggled to form complete sentences.  
>Dean chuckled, "I had a good time last night and I didn't get your phone number but I remembered where you said you worked and now…here I am." Cas beamed at the nervous, yet oh-so-sweet man. "I want to see you again. Tonight, every night, every day for probably a very long time." Dean poured his heart out to Castiel, hoping he would return the affections.<br>"I have to teach right now," Cas paused, "But I'm free after school." Cas looked up at Dean hopefully.  
>"I'll be back at four then." Dean winked at Cas who reluctantly turned to reenter his class. "Oh, and Cas?" Cas rotated his head back to look at Dean.<br>"Yes?"  
>Dean gripped Cas' forearm tugging him closer and wrapping one arm around his waist and carefully placing the other on his jawline. Dean pulled their lips together in a kiss that was slow and gentle and breathtaking. When they separated Cas sighed and bit his lip. Dean stared down at him, locked by the pair of bluer-than-blue eyes.<br>"Four-o-clock then." Dean whispered while gleefully thinking how this intelligent, kind, quirky, gorgeous, blue-eyed man with bed head hair and chapped lips was his. And how he would most likely do anything to keep it that way.  
>Cas watched Dean walked away, amazed that the gentle, comical, confident, insanely attractive, superman-like creature was his. All his. And it would stay that way, forever.<p> 


End file.
